


stop squirming

by spearbinnies



Series: 2min roomates [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Boys Kissing, Consensual Sex, Dancer Lee Minho | Lee Know, Dom Kim Seungmin, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Making Out, Nicknames, Praise Kink, Roommates, Sad Minho, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Subspace, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Tickling, Top Kim Seungmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27598970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spearbinnies/pseuds/spearbinnies
Summary: Minho is having a bad day. Seungmin crawls into Minho's bed to comfort him. Minho wanted to sleep But sleeping wasnt on Minho's mind when the arms of Kim Seungmin were wrapped around him and caressing his skin, causing a blissful yet ticklish sensation.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: 2min roomates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017670
Kudos: 123





	stop squirming

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of inspired by that clip during the skz japanese live where they had to feel each other blindfolded and Minho was very squirmy when Seungmin was touching Minho all over.
> 
> this will also be kind of a series
> 
> sorry for any mistakes, havent read over it yet

Minho climbed into bed really exhausted. He let out a long sigh of relief. It was close to midnight and he was really tired but he still couldn't seem to sleep just yet. There was also no sign of his roommate anywhere. He could be working late but Minho was glad he was gone for now. During the day he had lashed out on a few people from being very easily irritated. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Seungmin just because he, himself was having a bad day.

Minho heard the door to their bedroom creak open. He didn't care to check because it was most likely Seungmin and Minho didn't want to bother him if he was already coming back late. Minho just laid there silently facing the wall, away from Seungmin's bed. He heard the younger putting stuff away and getting ready for bed. 

Once it went quiet, Minho tried to steady his breathing because Minho didn't want the younger to pay any attention to him. Not long after a little bit of silence, he felt his bed sink in a slight creak. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him and hot breath against the back of his neck. Minho twitched and shivered at the sudden affection. 

"Oh-" seungmin whispered.  
"I didn't know you were awake I'm sorry, did I wake you?" Seungmin asked still in a whisper.

"No." Minho managed to whisper back. He wasn't in the mood to talk but he was only responding because it was Seungmin.

"What's wrong? You are usually up and energized at this time."

"I don't know min." Minho's voice cracked when he replied. He didn't know how to respond but he was angry and sad at the same time but it felt nice to be embraced in seungmin's arms.

Seungmin softened hearing Minho's tone. Seungmin started rubbing circles on Minho's stomach to try and calm him down. Minho tensed up at the feeling and started squirming a little as it felt nice and calming but tickled a lot.

"Turn around babes so we can talk." 

And Minho did. He turned around and could barely make out Seungmin's features but he looked really pretty. 

Minho managed to smile at the sight of the younger taking him into arms. Minho relaxed under his touch. 

"I think I found a new tickle spot." Seungmin giggled as he brought his hand back down to Minho's stomach and rubbed circles on it making Minho squirm and let out little giggles.

"So are you gonna tell me what's wrong now?" Seungmin asked.

Minho kind of pouted as he didn't really know how to respond. 

"today was kind of depressing without you min, I got angry and sad at a lot of people. I'm just so exhausted and probably am just overthinking a bit." Minho Finally answered the question. 

"I've been busy I'm sorry. But I'm here now. This just means you missed me like crazy." Seungmin said with a smile/smug look and started rubbing Minho's stomach again. But this time, Minho kind of liked the feeling. 

After a minute of small giggles from them both, they calmed down. They stared at each other for a minute or 2. There was no awkwardness in the air. Just a lot of tension. 

"Can I kiss you?" Minho asked so suddenly without realizing he said it out loud.

Seungmin's eyes widened in shock. It wasn't a bad thing that he asked because they always cuddled and acted more than friends but never brought it up. Seungmin wasn't going to deny the fact that he wanted to devour the older right then and there but he also wanted to be gentle as much as possible seeing Minho in this state of mind.

"I-im sorry min, I shouldn't have said that out loud now i made things awk-" Minho was getting anxious over his question and balbbering on before he felt soft lips on his. He was stiff for a moment but a few seconds later he was moving in sync slowly with Seungmin. Seungmin started the kiss very slowly, wanting the boy to feel safe and more secure. 

Seungmin pulled MInho closer to him, making their bodies press against each other. Seungmin carressed Minho's back as Minho was shaking probably from being nervous so the younger tried to calm him down. Minho just relaxed under his touch. Seungmin licked minho's botom lip before pulling away. They were both trying to catch their breath. 

"Was that okay?" Seungmin asked while still caressing Minho's back.

Minho nodded eagerly at the question and slightly smiled. He wanted Seungmin's lips back on his and he was getting impatient. He tugged at seungmin's shirt trying to hint at what he wanted.

"words baby." Seungmin smiled at the older.

"I want you to kiss me again- please-" Minho's eyes started to become glassy and watery. That's when Seungmin knew Minho was slipping into a head space. He had never seen Minho like this but he wanted to make sure he did things right. A tear ran down Minho's face, he was embarrassed from getting so worked up from a kiss but all he wanted was to be touched and kissed by Seungmin.

"Calm down baby, you are getting all worked up, I'm gonna kiss you just be patient and give you as much affection as you need. Okay?" The younger said while bringing his hand up to cup Minho's face for comfort.

Minho nodded his head. 

Seungmin gently pressed his lips back on Minho's. It was different this time. It was less awkward. Seungmin started to deepen the kiss more and it just made minho more of a mess. Their breathing was in sync as they were breathing heavily into the kiss. 

Seungmin brought his hand down to Minho's stomach and slid his hand up Minho's shirt, running his cold finger down Minho's stomach gently. 

Minho jolted forward and let out a whine from the sudden contact of his stomach being touched and his growing buldge sliding against Seungmin's. It gave Seungmin the chance to slip his tongue into his mouth, so he did. 

Minho loved the feeling of their tongues colliding. 

Minho suddenly bit down on Seungmin's lower lip which earned him gasp. Seungmin pulled away.

"I-im sorry, was it too much?-" Minho asked while looking kind of panicked.

"God you are so perfect lee Minho." Seungmin said, still out of breath.

"If you liked it a little more rough then just say so, I don't want to go any further or force you into anything if that's not what you want. But damn, that was hot." Seungmin caressed Minho's lips with his finger as he spoke. Minho was bold enough to take the younger's finger into his mouth. He hummed around his finger in agreement. 

Seungmin was so caught up in staring at the visual in front if him that he forgot about what they were doing. 

Seungmin then pulled his finger out of Minho's mouth. 

The younger brought his face closer to Minho and whispered in his ear.

"That was the hottest thing I have ever seen you do Lee Minho." Seungmin said in a low voice while lowering down to Minho's neck and Minho could feel his hot breathe against his skin. He whined at not being touched. 

"Tell me what you want baby." Seungmin said against Minho's neck. 

"please touch me min" Minho whined. 

Minho's begging made Seungmin more excited.

Seungmin flipped over so now, he was hovering over Minho. He slid both hands under the older's shirt, feeling all the way up to his chest. 

Seungmin placed his knee between Minho's legs, to where it was pressing against his bulge. Minho rutted against him and whined at the feeling. The younger placed kisses onto his jaw then down to his neck, leaving dark marks. Minho barried his hands in his hair and tugged as he made his way down his neck.

Seungmin pulled away to see a beautiful sight in front of him. Minho was a mess. His lips were shiny and swollen. His shirt riding up his chest and hairy messy sticking to his forehead. Seungmin lowered his eyes to Minho's obvious bulge. He bent forward and placed a kiss on Minho's Forehead. 

"You look so beautiful." Seungmin complimented him while bringing his hand down to grope MImho's dick. Minho moaned at the feeling. His dick was starting to ache in his pants.

"Please-"

Seungmin knew what he wanted.

"can I?" Seungmin asked with his hands on the waistband of Minho's sweat pants.

Minho eagerly nodded. Which was Seungmin's cue. He slipped down the elder's pants and boxers, freeing Minho's dick. Minho gasped at the coldness. 

"come sit on my lap baby." Seungmin demanded as he sat against the wall and helped Minho onto his lap. Seungmin propped his legs up which made Minho fall forward onto his chest and press their bodies together.

Minho sat up and gripped onto Seungmin's shoulders for sturdiness. Minho felt brave enough to roll his hips forward and so he did. He let out a moan of relief and kept grinding down on the younger's bulge.

Seungmin girpped Minho's hips as he was grinding down. He threw his head back letting out a moan as Minho started to speed up. 

Minho seemed to be close because he was loosing balance and gripping onto Seungmin really hard. 

"slow down baby." Seungmin tried to calm Minho down the best he could while rubbing circles on his back.

"let me take control. okay?" Seungmin held Minho's hips down. 

He took Minho's dick into his hand and slowly started to work it. Minho was breathing heavily so he bent down and laid his head on the youngers chest while letting out small whines and moans. When Seungmin sped up his movements, Minho let out louder whiney moans and he was loving every second of it.

"min,,,.. im- close-" Minho managed to moan out with stutters. 

"Youre doing great baby, go ahead and release when you are ready." after Seugmin's words, the elder spilled all over Seungmin's hand and shirt. 

Seungmin stopped stroking him and rubbed circles on his back.

Minho began grinding down once again. 

"W-what are you doing?" Seungmin asked 

"You need to finish too-" Minho whined from the overstimulation and began to become hard again as he grinded down. 

"Baby its okay really- you already did amazing, ill be okay" Seungmin tried to get Minho to stop but it didn't work. 

Minho was still stuck in his head space and still needed to get Seungmin to come.

Seungmin groaned when Minho grinded down harder. 

"no- I need you to finish" Minho managed to spit out.

Seungmin helped him by moving his hips in sync. 

"Im close baby." Seungmin moaned out.

Without warning, Minho came once again and right after Seungmin did too.

Minho collapsed onto Seungmin's chest and they were brahting heavily in sync. 

"I made a mess min." Minho pouted

Seungmin let out a breathy giggle at the elder's cuteness.

"thats okay, lets clean you up then get to bed. okay?" 

Minho nodded aginst seungmin's chest before Seungmin picked him up to clean him up quickly.


End file.
